Journey to Hogwarts
by Jennifred
Summary: Alyssa has just found out she's a witch...she knows nothing about the magical world, and what she thought she knew about her past was false...(yes, it does include the characters from the books, just they come in later!) r/r please!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or anything of that sort. If it can be found in the Harry Potter books, I don't own it, J.K. Rowling does. However, I do own Alyssa, Lauren, the plot, etc. So, don't sue me!!  
  
A/N: I hate writing disclaimers; honestly, you should know what belongs to the real author. Oh well, this is my first fanfiction, and if I didn't do the disclaimer right, just tell me. It won't be posted on any other chapters, just this one.  
  
Now, onto the story!! 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 1- The Letter  
  
It was the evening of July 31. Alyssa Johansen was sitting on the front porch of her home in London, England. A warm breeze lifted the light brown hair from her back. As she watched the sun set through the trees lining her street, she saw a strange figure silhouetted against the dying light. She stood up and walked to the street so she could get a better view. The shadow seemed to be a bird in flight, but Alyssa had never seen such a large bird in London.  
  
"I wonder what those pigeons have been eating," she said half laughing at the possibilities.  
  
The figure grew larger as it came closer to where Alyssa was standing. When she realized that the bird was heading straight for her, she ducked. She heard something drop on the ground and looked up in time to see a large tawny owl soaring over the trees.  
  
She looked down and picked up a heavy yellowish parchment envelope. Turning the package to the front, she noticed it was addressed in green ink, and there was no stamp. The address read:  
  
1 Miss A. Johansen  
  
12 Birch Lane  
  
London, England  
  
"Why, that's addressed to me," she exclaimed, puzzled. She wondered who would be sending her a letter as she had just moved to London, and hadn't given her address to any of her old friends. She turned the letter over and as she slid the envelope open, she saw that is was sealed with a wax stamp emblazoned with a badger, eagle, serpent, and lion encircling the letter "H."  
  
Her confusion only deepened when she read her note. As she walked back to her house she recited, "Dear Miss Johansen, We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her voice dropped off and the letter slipped from her fingers. She stared open-mouthed at the parchment as though it was a bomb.  
  
"I must not have read that right," Alyssa stammered. She picked up the parchment and began to read. As it happens, she had not misread the letter. Indeed, she was invited to attend the school. Also enclosed was a list of supplies that she was to acquire before the start of term.  
  
"Robes, pointed hat, an owl?" she read off. "What is this, a joke?  
  
Take the train from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross, send an owl? Wow, either this is a really good joke, or they're dead serious." As she read through the letter again, she finally realized that this was not a joke.  
  
"I'm a, I'm a, I'm a witch! Wicked! I can do magic!" Alyssa ran inside, and grabbed a pencil from the hall table and began waving it around like it was a magic wand. "Aabra Kadabra, squiggldy zoink! This is fun!" Alyssa giggled.  
  
"What's all that noise?" Alyssa's mother walked in and stared awkwardly at Alyssa's pencil waving. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Er, mum, I'm a witch," she said, and handed her mother the letter.  
  
"What's this? You're a what?"  
  
"Read the letter, mum." Alyssa's mother quickly scanned the letter, however her hazel eyes showed no surprise in what she read.  
  
"'Lyssa, there's something I need to tell you, something I couldn't bear to tell you before, but now I think you need to know. Your father was a wizard."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this is kind of short, but I have 2 other chapters written- Please review and tell me if you want me to continue! 


	3. The Truth

A/N- I know no one has reviewed my story yet. It can't suck that bad can it? Well, if you read it, pretty please review! I'm begging!!!! I know these chapters are short, I hate writing them like this, cuz I hate reading short chapters. I promise that chapter 4 will be long!  
  
Chapter 2- The Truth  
  
"Really, why didn't you tell me, are you a witch, what's it like to do magic? Questions flooded Alyssa's mind, however, her mouth didn't move as fast as her brain.  
  
"Slow down honey," Alyssa's mother said, "one question at a time!"  
  
"Are you a witch?"  
  
"That's a rather complicated question hon, though you have a right to know. My mother was a witch, but my father was a muggle," she paused, and seeing the blank look on her daughter's face, added, "A muggle is what the wizarding community call those who have no magical ability." She took a breath then continued.  
  
"I was able to perform simple spells, but I did not have enough magical blood to become a full witch. I am an odd case. Usually, people with mixed heritage come out to be either full muggle or full witch or wizard."  
  
Alyssa looked thoughtful. What would that make her? ¾ magical? She laughed at herself, and then remembered what she was doing. "So, why didn't you tell me Dad was a wizard?"  
  
"I was afraid. Your father worked in the Ministry of Magic. Those were bad times. For the past decade or so, the magical community was under attack by the greatest Dark wizard of all time, Voldemort. Your father was an Auror, a Dark wizard catcher. It was a dangerous job. You didn't know who was on your side, who in league with the Dark Lord, and if you found a Dark Wizard, you couldn't be sure if they were acting of their own free will or if…" her voice trailed off, and Alyssa saw the terror in her mother's eyes grow. She regained composure and continued.  
  
"You see, there are spells which can allow someone to be controlled, and when magic doesn't work, there's good old- fashioned blackmail. Well, one night your father was questioning someone who he thought was acting under the Imperius Curse, the control one. He had almost broken the spell when another Dark wizard Apparated, appeared suddenly, and…"  
  
At this point Alyssa's mother burst into tears. Alyssa went to comfort her, but her mother told her to go upstairs to her room, and that she would be fine. Alyssa obeyed, and soon was lying in her bed, thinking of all the things she had learned. Soon, fatigue swept over her, and she drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
A/n- please review, pretty please! I know this is pathetic! So just review! 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley  
  
Warm sunlight flowed through Alyssa's open window. The rays played across her face making it impossible for her to sleep any longer. She rolled out of her bed with a sleepy groan, and started to walk towards her door, when she remembered everything that had happened.  
  
She ran down the stairs, and didn't stop until she had reached the kitchen. Alyssa found her mother sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Apparently, she hadn't realized that Alyssa had come downstairs, because she made no gesture as to inform Alyssa that she had recognized her presence.  
  
"Good morning, Mum," said Alyssa. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better, my little witch," she said. "I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley to get your school things today."  
  
"Awesome! When can we leave?"  
  
"Now, if you would like." Alyssa's mother took from a shelf a jar containing a blue colored powder. "This is floo powder. It allows you to travel from one place to another by using a fireplace. To use it, throw a bit of the powder into the fire, step into the flames, and shout very clearly, your destination. Be careful not to swallow the ashes, and once you begin to spin, I suggest you close your eyes and keep your elbows very close to your body. Now, you go first." She handed the jar to her daughter.  
  
Alyssa took a pinch of the powder, and threw it into the flames of the kitchen fireplace. The blaze instantly turned emerald green. Alyssa stepped in slowly, as if she were afraid of being burned. To her surprise, the flames felt very pleasant. Tucking her elbows to the side and closing her eyes tightly, she shouted, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
As soon as she said those words, she started spinning, slowly at first, then faster, and faster…She thought she was going to be sick, she was so dizzy, and then, all of the sudden, it stopped. She opened her eyes and took in everything around her. Staring up at the snowy white building ahead of her, she thought, "I wish the mall was this big!"  
  
"Hi, honey, how was the trip?" Mrs. Johansen walked up behind Alyssa and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It was dizzying. What's that building?"  
  
"That is our first stop, Gringotts.  
  
They walked towards the marble building and soon were walking up to the entrance. Pulling the large doors open, Alyssa was soon greeted with a sight she had only imagined at most.  
  
Marble columns towered toward the barley visible ceiling. The floor was covered in what seemed to be a thin sheet of gold, and all around her were windows, like she had seen at banks. Everywhere she looked were funny creatures with pointed ears and sly grins on their slightly green-tinged faces.  
  
Alyssa and her mother walked across the highly polished mahogany floor to one of the windows. While they waited for one of the creatures, Alyssa peered around. She had read many books about odd creatures and beasts, and if what she read was correct, these had to be goblins. One of the goblins to her right was counting an enormous pile of gold coins. It made a note on a piece of parchment, then walked over to where Alyssa and her mother were standing.  
  
"Good morning, vault 1215 please," Alyssa's mother said to the goblin.  
  
"Do you have the key?" Alyssa's mother drew a small golden key from her purse and set it on the counter in front of the goblin.  
  
"That seems to be in order, Zitan will take you down to the vaults." The creature whistled and immediately, another goblin appeared.  
  
"Right this way madams," The goblin walked toward a train track and what looked like the carts that gold miners had used in the mines. Alyssa and her mother climbed into the cart and sat. Then, Zitan jumped in, and as soon as he was seated, the cart began to move. It started out slow, and as it moved along the straight path, it began to gain speed, reminding Alyssa of a roller coaster she had once ridden at an amusement park. The straight track soon gave way to a maze of twists and turns. As they plummeted downhill, Alyssa attempted to make out the numbers on the vaults, but failed due to the speed. After on last stomach-jolting turn, the cart suddenly stopped, and Alyssa was thrown forward out of her seat.  
  
"There we are, vault 1215." Zitan hopped out of the cart with lightning speed. Alyssa climbed out of the cart and watched as Zitan opened the heavy, iron door. He moved aside, revealing the contents of the vault. Alyssa's eyes widened at the fantastic sight. Mounds of gleaming gold coins were piled from floor to ceiling next to heaps of silver and a mountain of shimmering bronze coins. Her mother handed her a velvet sack and as if in a dream, Alyssa slowly filled the bag with the coins.  
  
They climbed back into the cart and started on the roller-coaster ride back to the main building. As they got out of the cart Alyssa had to shield her eyes against the light, which was not strong, but her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness of the passages.  
  
Thanking Zitan for taking them to the vault, Alyssa and her mother walked across the slick white marble floor of the bank. Alyssa slipped and tripped over someone who was walking in front of her. In an attempt to keep from falling, she grabbed the person's shirt, but instead pulled them down with her.  
  
"Owwww," Alyssa moaned as she looked up into the face of the person she had fallen over.  
  
A/N: I'm just gonna give up on begging for reviews. Thank you Johanna May for being the first, and currently only reviewer. I know that I borrowed lotsa stuff from the book, but I wanted this story to seem accurate. Next chapter coming soon (it's a long one 2) 


End file.
